All The Things They Would Not Be
by Ari and Mo
Summary: They would not allow history to repeat.
1. The Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Forgotten**

_Luna would not be forgotten._

* * *

It would not be the same story.

History would not go in circles.

History would go in spirals.

Luna would not be forgotten.

When the time came for them to take up their wands and fight, Luna would not say no. Luna would not stay at home while her friends fought for their lives. Luna would not be safe. Luna would not be left from the history books.

Luna would not make it through the night.

Luna would not be her mother.

Luna would not be Lenore.

It would not be the same story.

Because Luna would not be forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Just a 100-word drabble that came to me. Warning, more will follow. Please review. 


	2. The Helpless

**The Helpless**

_Ginny would not be helpless._

It would not be the same story.

Ginny would not be helpless.

When the time came, Ginny would not plead and beg and grovel for a life, hers or otherwise. She would not stand and let anyone enter that room. She would not stand silent as she died, letting out only a scream. She wouldn't let her man, whoever he may be, be the only one who fought.

She would not allow the terror to come full circle.

It would not be the same story.

Ginny would not be Lily.

History would not repeat.

Because Ginny would not be helpless.

A/N: Next up is Neville. Pretty please review?


	3. The Cowardly

**The Cowardly**

_Neville would not be cowardly._

It would not be the same story.

Neville would not be cowardly.

Neville would not give up his friends, no matter what. Neville would not fear the name or the person. Neville would not shiver when he said the name, "_Voldemort._"

He would not let that happen again.

He would not give into the demands that were made. He would not tell the secrets he kept. He would not be afraid. He would not live in shame.

Neville would not be Wormtail.

It would not happen again.

It would not be the same story.

Because Neville would not be cowardly.

A/N: Guess whose next? That's right, kiddies, Hermione! Please review, m'dears.


	4. The Believers

**The Believers **

_Hermione would not believe it._

It would not be the same story.

Hermione would not believe it.

When they told her the news, she would not cry for she would not believe what they said. She would not write her friend off as a criminal. She would not be alone.

She would not let it turn out like that.

She would not believe he had done that evil. She would not forget to wonder why. Her grief would not blind her.

Hermione would not be Remus.

It would not be the same story.

It would not turn out like that.

Because Hermione would not believe.

A/N: Ronnie-kins comes next, then finally Harry. As always, please review.


	5. The Blamed

**The Blamed**

_Ron would not be blamed._

It would not be the same story.

Ron would not be blamed.

When the world turned on him, Ron would not let himself be charged. Ron would not let the fault fall on him. He would not take the guilt that was forced on him.

He would not let the past repeat.

He would not take responsibility for the evil he had not done, and he would not go down without seeing the end of this fight.

The past would not repeat.

Ron would not be Sirius.

It would not be the same story.

Because Ron would not be blamed.

A/N: The next one will be the last. Reviews, please!


	6. The Hidden

**The Hidden**

_Harry would not hide._

* * *

It would not be the same story.

Harry would not hide.

Harry would not let anyone fight his battles. He would not go through all the trouble to hide. He would not be found. He would find.

He would not wait around for it to happen twice.

He would not wait for the inevitable to happen. Harry would not hide behind charms and locks. He would not be shrouded from the world.

Harry would not be his father.

Harry would not be James.

It would not be the same story.

It would not happen twice.

Because Harry would not hide.

* * *

A/N: This drabble series is now done. Please be kind and review. 


End file.
